Peter Griffin
Peter Griffin, is the main protagonist of the animated comedy series Family Guy, however he is not as nice a character as some may imagine - in fact throughout the course of the series Peter has caused much misery for those around himself: often this is due to stupidity but there have been times when Peter has deliberately caused harm or misfortune on others to better himself, which only backfires, leaving Peter the raw end of the deal (see below). Peter Griffin is not alone in this respect as he is shown to have an "evil" brother known as Thaddeus Griffin, suggesting antagonism runs in his family, that explains about his son, Stewie Griffin (though in fairness Peter does have some moments of being a caring individual, though they are rare). His great uncle was Adolf Hitler's brother so he has Nazism in him as well. Villainous Acts *Probably his most villainous acts was his attempt to get a promotion at work by blowing up a billboard advertising a rival brewery. Unfortunately, he had placed the explosives in the wrong building, which just so happened to be a children's hospital. When Peter had his boss, Angela, look out the window to watch the billboard explode, he had caused the destruction of the hospital instead. By the end of the episode, when Peter had passed Third Grade and was eligible for a promotion (so he can use the Executive Bathroom), Angela refused to give it to him. Her reason was that nobody had forgotten the burning of the children's hospital, which had resulted in fourteen deaths. The FBI had eventually learned that it was Peter, and he was sentenced to seven days in prison. *Peter constantly abuses Meg, whether talking down to her, farting in her face, beating her up, nearly drowning her, and in a cutaway gag, shoots her simply because she says, "Hi Dad." **He even went to Meg's school to create a false story that Luke Perry was gay and burned Meg's story about Mayor Adam West. **There's even some occasion where Peter even forgets Meg. In one epsiode, Peter and Brian bring up a man named Stan Thompson who they claim is Meg's real father. *Another person that Peter abuses is Lois. He sometimes shows little to no respect towards her. He would sometimes ingores her, and would make her do several things that she doesn't want to do. **One example is when Peter and his friend are attending a woman's boxing match on his birthday. After watching the match, and the announcer asked if any woman wanted to fight the champ, Peter forced Lois to enter the ring and fight. After witnessing Lois beating the champ, he then forces her to enter into more boxing matches, so he can get rich. **Another example is when Peter was beginning to bond with Stewie, both he and Stewie were pulling deadly pranks on Lois, such as smashing a glass jar of pickles on Lois' head, spraying Lois with a gardening hose while she's going to the bathroom, which caused to to fall down the stairs, and pushing her unconcious body into a lake, nearly drowning her. **There are even times where Peter beats up Lois. **He convinces Lois to keep a flight attendant job which she hates only because he gets free plane flights. **There was even a time when Peter was attending a golf game during their anniversary. But to prevent Lois from knowing, Peter set up a fake anniversary scavenger hunt so he can play a game a golf with his friends. This one moment nearly ruined their marriage, but with the help from Death, Peter managed to save their marriage. **Crosses the Moral Event Horizon when he threw an unconscious Stewie with heavily infected head wounds underneath Lois' car so she would run him over, after weeks of no medical treatment, just so she wouldn't ask how Stewie got hurt. *Peter also abuses Chris as well: **Peter also pretended that his son, Chris Griffin, was dying so he could save a cancelled TV show, and after being confronted by the city, claimed he cured Chris, causing everyone to call him God, which arouses the anger of the real God who plagues the Griffin House. Peter would have crossed the Moral Even Horizon if he plead forgiveness. **Peter also unintentionally made Chris lose his girlfriend by giving him bad advice on how to date a girl and how to act around her. **Peter always thought that he's better that Chris in every way, but when he found out that Chris had a bigger "junk" that he did, Peter got jealous and tried to prove that he has the bigger "junk," and even unintentionally tells Lois that Chris' "junk" was the reason why he's trying to become the bigger man. **When Peter and Chris were trying to lose weight, they found out about liposuction. Chris refused to take the prosecure, but Peter takes liposuction to make himself skinnier. At first he was still interacting, and helping his son lose weight, but when he used the liposuction to add some muscle, he began to forget Chris several times, especially when Peter joined the Handsome Guys Clubs. **In one episode, Peter attempted to ruin Chris' life by disguising as Chris and saying that he's gay, all because the Evil Monkey was more of a father figure toward Chris than Peter is. Chris retaliates by luring Peter into a log trap using a hat as bait. Of course Peter falls for the trick, causing Chris to cut the rope restraining the logs which brutally smash Peter's face. ***In that same episode, before they found out the Evil Monkey was real, both Peter and Quagmire placed Chris' fingers into a bowl of water, causing Chris to urinate in his pants. *Peter found out he was mentally retarded, and also found out that no charges would be held against him if he did anything wrong, he decided to take advantage of the situation. He went into the ladies' room and kick the doors while women were going onto the bathroom and destroyed some of Lois' plates after he finished dinner. When he went to a fast food resturant, he grabbed a fryillator and burned Lois. **And because there was no mentally sane adult, Meg, Chris, and Stewie had to live in Cleveland's house. So Peter put 7 prostitutes into Cleveland's house so he can get his kids back, only to be put on trial for custody of his kids which he loses. * Angry in finding out that Lois slept with Jerome, Cleveland's replacement, Peter flies into a jealous rage and spends the rest on the evening drinking. Stopping by Jerome's house, Peter throws his bottle through a window and hits a lamp, accidentally causing a fire which burns the house down. * When Quagmire gets a cat, Peter, Joe, Cleveland and Brian sneak into his house while he is out and decide to shave his cat as a prank. But Peter kills the cat with a straight razor (this was an accident, but he is unconcerned about it) and he adds further insult by stealing Quagmire's beer afterwards. *In "April in Quahog", Peter's comment seconds before the supposed "end of the world," expressing shame and disgust for his children, uttered deliberately in thinking that he will have no price to pay. How sadly mistaken he is once the "April Fools Day" hoax passes without incident ... and even Peter's heartfelt apology is fruitless — Meg, Chris and Stewie are still very pissed at their father. This counts as Peter's third Moral Event Horizon crossing. * When the Griffin family run a restaurant, Peter refuses to allow Joe and his other cop friends in because they are "gross cripples", to which they respond by forming themselves into a giant robot which attacks/destroys the restaurant which falls on Peter, breaking his legs. * He put Stewie on steroids after Stewie was beaten up by Susie Swanson. * In one episode when he finds out that Chris is being bullied by a teen named Kyle, he decides to go to Kyle's house to try to talk to him but he takes things to far and beats up Kyle after losing his temper. This is a serious crime because Kyle is only 13. ** In the same episode he finds out how good it is to bully people, he then starts bullying his family and friends. ** When he realized that he's like his high school bully, Randy Fulcher, he went to see Fulcher to bully him. However, it turns out that when Fulcher was growing up, he was suffering with multiple sclerosis which lead him to be physically disabled. But instead of feeling sorry for Fulcher, Peter attempt to beat up a disabled Fulcher, only to be beaten up by Chris. * In Fistful of Meg, he continuously torments Brian with his nude body. He only stops when Brian shaves his fur to reveal his hideous bare-skinned appearance, which he uses to scar Peter and convince him to put his clothes back on. * Peter also accidentally murdered the fourth Griffin child (who was a baby at the time) by shaking him to make him stop crying. This seems more of a misdeed since Peter didn't mean it. * In Peter Problems he kills and eviscerates a beached whale with a forklift, trying to get it back in the ocean. This was actually because of his dimwitted nature than a malevolent act. * It is shown in Fresh Heir ''that Peter is holding a hairless twin hostage in his storm shed, feeding him garbage. The main plot of the episode involves Peter attempting to marry Chris, who is made the heir of Carter's will. This also counts as a Moral Event Horizon crossing. * At the beginning of ''Herpe, the Love Sore, he whips numerous people (including Meg, Stewie and even Cleveland) with a whip he recieved from the mail which was supposed to go to Quagmire. * In Meg Stinks, it was revealed that he pays off his shinenigans by (frequently) robbing a bank. After Meg accidently kills the bank manager, Peter tells her to kill everyone else. Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Family Guy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Abusers Category:Brutes Category:Bullies Category:Comedic Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Fan Villains Category:Parents Category:Married Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Child Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Singing Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Cheater Category:Con Artists Category:Thief Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Living Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Necessary Evil Category:Sitcom villains Category:Jerks Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Thugs Category:Hypocrites Category:Perverts Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Karma Houdini Category:Fighter Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Tragic Villain Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Rapists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Criminals Category:Cannibals Category:Cult Leaders Category:Greedy Villains Category:Sadomasichists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Torturer Category:Shape-Shifters Category:In love villains Category:Smugglers Category:Hatemongers Category:Trickster Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Father of hero Category:Gunmen Category:Knifemen Category:Psychics Category:Titular Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Envious Villains Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Axemen Category:Bludgeoners Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Adult Swim villains Category:Misogynists Category:Father of a villain Category:Charismatic villain Category:Master Orator Category:Revived Villains Category:Stranglers Category:Doctors Category:Pirates Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Provoker Category:Protective Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Stalkers Category:Sadists Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arsonists Category:Starvers Category:Outright Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Xenophobes Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Pedophiles Category:Whip Users Category:Hotheads Category:Immortals Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Son of villain Category:Swordsmen Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Anti-Villain Category:Extremists Category:Family Murderer Category:Self-Harmers Category:MAD Villains